Unknown: A Pokemon Story
by Chocolate Murderer
Summary: Ash finds a mysterious girl at a Pokecenter and together they unravel the truth about both of their pasts and what will become of their future. Replaced
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story on here and this the **FIRST CHAPTER** of it, so give me feed back because I want to know what I can improve on

** Chapter One: The New Girl,Mari **

It was a regular day for Nurse Joy, the usual treatments and the few kids who stay to sleep in the Pokecenter. Nurse Joy was about to close up when suddenly a Machamp came bursting in holding a girl. Usually trainer take their Pokemon to be healed, but a Pokemon carrying a trainer, and Nurse Joy thought she had seen everything! Still she accepted the girl into the Pokecenter.

Ash woke up to see a Pichu staring right at him. He jumped in surprise and the little Pichu run off. After breakfast , Ash saw the little Pichu again ,but this time Audino was chasing asked Nurse Joy " Do you know this Pichu?"and Nurse Joy replied " Well, it belongs to a trainer who brought in last night by one of her own Pokemon. She is just fine now in fact she is eating breakfast right you like to meet her?" "Sure"a replied Ash. Once Ash saw her he felt like he knew her, but was sure that he had never seen this girl. "Hi my name is Mari" she said. "Hi my name is Ash Ketchum" he replied.

Mari knew she had gotten Pichu really mad this time because the lat thing she remembered was Pichu's thunderbolt coming towards her. She woke up in a bed in a Pokecenter. Nurse Joy had filled her in on what happened. Then in the middle of her breakfast, this boy named Ash comes in. Mari felt like she knew him, but she knew she had never seen him before. "Once done with your breakfast you can come and meet my friends if you want to."Ash said " I'll think about it." I told him. As soon as she was done with breakfast, Mari raced down to see Ash's friends.

Ash was very confused as to that girl, knew her , but he hasn't seen her before in his life. Ash invited Mari to come and see his friends because he wanted to do something that would not only effect him, but also his friends. Mari and Serena where friends in just five minutes and Mari put up with Bonnie and her ridiculous attempt to get her to marry Bonnie's brother. Then, he finally asked Mari "Mari would you like to come with us to go on our adventure?"

Cliffhanger, so what do you think Mari will do? Leave your answer in the comments!

This is **pikachu364 **saying, Bye all you Pokemon peeps! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! If you are reading this and have not read the first chapter I forbid you of reading this chapter.

**Super duper thanks to** **nico2883 for being the first to favorite this story and thor94 for being the first to comment. Thanks to all of those people who viewed this story.****  
**

Before you read :_This is Pokemon talking and Ash or Mari's translation of it.  
_

And before I forget: **I don't own Pokemon.**

** Chapter Two: Mari's Secret **

* * *

Mari was completely shocked. Fifteen minutes had passed from when she had meet Ash's friends. She was having a great time with her new friends, Bonnie and Serena. Then suddenly out of nowhere Ash gets the idea of her traveling with him. Somehow she found herself saying yes. Here she was traveling with Ash. She really hoped this did not turn out like the last time she traveled with other people. _Hey Mari_, said her Pichu, _Mari I know you can hear me because you can never ignore me. I just wanted to say I am sorry._ "I know your sorry that was all my fault." she replied._ Now since we made up and you admitted that it was all your fault , how about some ice cream with ketchup all over it for me. You did say that it was all your fault_. said Pichu as if that trick was going to work on her._ If you are going to give that to him you are going to have to give it to me too. He isn't the only one who loves ketchup_. said Ash's Pikachu.

Ash was trilled when Mari said yes. Then while they were walking , Ash heard Mari talking. Then he realized that Mari was talking to her Pichu. It was the same thing which he did his Pikachu. he backed up to slow down to Mari's pace. "Hey Ash" she said. "Hi Mari" Ash said. "So what's up" Mari asked. "I just wanted to know if you can understand Pokemon talk" Ash told her. "Umm why do you want to know "Mari said getting a bit nervous. " If you can that would be awesome because then I would know I am not the only person who can understand Pokemon" Ash said at little hopefully. "Wait, so you can understand them too!" Mari said getting really excited. "Yup" said Ash.

Everyone was having such a good time when suddenly,

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all people within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above !  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth! That's right!

"Not you 3 again!" Ash said really annoyed."Who are these people?" Mari whispered. "They are Team steal other people's three have been following me since my journey started." Ash explained. "Look Jessie the new has a Pichu. If we can get our hands on a Raichu, the we will have a whole evolutionary set for the boss." said James. "Already ahead of you James." Meowth said. James and Jessie looked down to see a Pikachu and a Pichu trapped in a cage and the twerps yelling give them back. "Flechlinder, go and stop Team Rocket's balloon." Ash ordered. _Sure thing boss_. replied Flechlinder. One Steel wing and that balloon was down. Luckily, Flechlinder saw where it landed, so every one followed it. Once the battle between Ash and Team Rocket started, Mari quietly snook there over and broke the cage. Sadly, she didn't go unnoticed. "Jessie, James over here" said Meowth. "Inkay, Psybeam" James ordered. "Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse." Jessie ordered. Mari shielded Pikachu and Pichu. _Mari don't do it!_ yelled her Pichu. "I have no other choice' said Mari. She held her hands out and then she felt the fire from inside her come out of her hands. The next thing she heard was Team rocket is blasting off again. Then the world went dark.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2

This is pikachu364 saying, Bye all you pokemon peeps! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Thank you guys sooo much. Just to let you guys know I might not be posting for a while because of all the end of the year exams and school. I'll try to, but I can't promise.

**Thanks to Rescue9911, Let's try this, GoldRat, RagingTempest1999 for putting this story on your favorites , thanks to Shiun'in Ventus for following this story.(RagingTempest1999 and **  
**Rescue9911 also did it, but I already thanked you guys, so I am putting you two in a class of your own)**

_This is a Pokemon talking and Mari's or Ash's translation of it_

The Flashback is also_ Italicized_, but that is just to make it stand out.

'_Thoughts'_

Also things that make me cry:

**The fact that I don't own Pokemon**

**The fact that Spring Break is over for me**

**The fact that it's not July**

**Chapter 3:Mari's Past**

* * *

Half of Ash's mind was on what did Mari just do right now. The other half was on is Mari okay. They had taken Mari to the nearest Pokemon center. Serena, Bonnie, Celmont, and Ash had saw what had happened. Mari had shot fire out of her hands. It wasn't an illusion it was real, hot fire. Nobody could think about that though, all they were thinking about was is Mari okay._ Ash I am sure Mari is okay_ said Pikachu. Then Nurse Joy came out and said "Mari is awake you may go and see her now." "Thanks Nurse Joy for everything." everyone said before they rushed in to see Mari.

Mari knew she should have listened to Pichu. Now this turning into what happened last time she traveled with other people. She still didn't have complete control over her powers. Then suddenly the door opened and she saw Ash and his friends. "It is okay if you guys don't want to travel with me any more because it wouldn't be the fist time I am alone. This is the second time it's happened." said Mari. " Are you kidding me, that was awesome" said Ash. " Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Serena. "Well it all happened about three years ago..."

Flashback

_Mari was running ahead of a boy and a girl._

_"Come on you two are major slowpokes." said Mari_

_"Only Arceus knows where she gets all this energy from" said the boy_

_" I agree Ethan" said the girl._

_"Leaf and Ethan, if you two don't hurry up I'm going to miss my contest" said Mari._

_" Mari your contest is tomorrow. It's getting dark outside. How about we set up camp?" said Ethan._

_After every one set up camp and went to sleep Mari crept out of her tent."Come on Pichu lets practice"she said._

_Then after a few minutes Pichu heard somebody come. Mari someone is coming. said Pichu._

_Mari was very scared of her powers being discovered, so to protect herself she shot electricity out of her hand. Then she realized she had just electrocuted Leaf._

_Ethan was walking towards Mari to see what had happened. Then he saw her and then he saw Mari. "Mari what happened?" he asked._

_Mari knew she had no choice she knew she had to tell Ethan, so she told him._

_At first he was shocked. Then he realized that Mari was the one who had electrocuted Leaf. Anger boiled inside him" You hurt her,Mari. Didn't you?"._

_Mari had tears rolling down her cheeks."Yes" she said quietly._

_Ethan couldn't believe it." Why? Why, Mari did you do this to her" he said furiously._

_" I got scared. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even know it was Leaf" she said, now sobbing._

_" Get out of here I I never want to see your face ever again." Ethan yelled, not even thinking about how Mari felt._

_"Fine be that way. I never want to see you two ever again." yelled Mari. She was crying as she quickly packed up her things and left. She ran away, crying. Then once she couldn't see camp, she said "Ethan, how could you?". She rememberer all those great memories with those two. She caught her first Pokemon with them, won her first contest ribbon, and her very first battle with them. _

End of Flashback

By the time Mari was done, she had tears in her eyes."Wow Mari I didn't know that. I'm sorry we pushed you that far." said Ash. "No, it's okay. I really needed to tell someone that." said Mari."Mari can I ask you something, when you where telling you story you said you shot out electricity, but when you defeated Team Rocket you shot fire?" asked Serena. " That because I can shoot fire, water, and electricity. I can also shoot and do Psychic attacks." explained Mari._ Now do you thinks it is a good time to tell them that you can control your aura,Ash._ said Pikachu. "You can WHAT?!" yelled Mari. Everyone looked at Mari like she crazy. _Oops, I didn't say that._ said Pikachu."PIKACHU!" yelled Ash._ I forgot that she could understand me_.said Pikachu, really ashamed.'_Well I know we can't be the ones of the prophecy. Unless...nope it can't be possible.'_ Mari thought, as Ash ran around trying to catch Pikachu. Pikachu, obviously, finally tired out Ash a lot. Y_ou'll never be as fast as me. _Pikachu said, mocking Ash.

* * *

Well, you guys, as I said I won't be posting for a while don"t be mad at me.

This is pikachu346, saying bye all you pokemon peeps.;)


End file.
